Sixteen and pregnant a Ezaria story
by LeaAndCoryForever
Summary: Aria met Ezra in a bar and then found out he was her teacher on her first day back at Rosewood high, but what happens when Aria finds out she's pregnant. With this secret couple stay secret for much longer... (Aria prov) Hi I'm Aira and I live in a small town called Rosewood in Philly, my boyfriend Ezra and I met in a college bar but then a couple of days later I found out he was
1. Introduction

**This story will say what happened that night after Ezra and Aria met in the college bar. It might have A in the story and will include the other liars, I really hope you like this fanfic and enjoy reading it to find out what happens.**

(Aria prov)

Hi I'm Aira I'm 16 and I live in a small town called Rosewood in Philadelphia, well actually me and my family just moved back there after my dad had a year sabbatical and we lived in Iceland, my boyfriend Ezra and I met in a college bar the day I came back from Iceland, but then a couple of days later I found out he was my teacher. No one knows we are dating but that's all about to change. As me and Ezra are now bound to each other for the rest of our life. Because I'm pregnant.

Before I met Ezra I was a typical girl. I always liked to hang with my friends, this was all before I went to Iceland for a year though, you see when I was 15 me and my four friends Alison, Emily, Hanna and Spencer where having a sleep over in Spencer's barn but then everything changed. Ali went missing, I moved to Iceland and I heard Emily, Hanna and Spencer didn't talk to each other anymore.

The day I came back to rosewood was hard. Seeing posters up of my best friend with the caption "would now be 16". Rosewood looked different and I just warned to get out of my parents house so I decided to go to a bar, I didn't plan on meeting Ezra he was just sat there at the bar across from me. We got talking and ended up in the bars toilets on the sink having sex. I didn't expect to see him at school teaching me on that Monday and I was shocked.

We decided to keep seeing each other and keep it a secret. We don't know how that secret is getting kept, I'm about three months pregnant now and I'm starting to grow a bump. Since I came back Emily, Hanna and Spencer are all talking again, it's been a hard three months though our best friend was found dead, we had to go to her funeral. That's why I've decided if this baby is a girl her middle name will be Alison.

Spencer who is the one I'm closest to out of my friends knows I'm pregnant and is excited for me she said I should call the baby Sparia and I just laughed, Sparia is mine and Spencer's ship name we are team Sparia all the way. I told her if the baby is a girl her middle name will be Alison and Spencer said "at least she won't be like Alison". Sometimes me and my other three friends didn't get on with Alison because we always had secrets me and Alison had a secret to keep and that was that my dad had been having sex with one of his college students.

However let me tell you about my baby daddy. Ezra is kind hearted and very nice looking, he had curly hair and he looks like a teenager. Although he's 24 years old, I love him and he loves me, he's happy that I'm pregnant and said if the babies a boy he wants the middle name to be Ezra after him. He picked the girls first name the other day, he told me "if bumps a girl I know you want Alison as her middle name back can her first name be Hope" I think that's a cute name Hope Alison Fitz, it sounds so perfect now all we need is a boys name to go in front of Ezra.

So I'm going to school and it's kind of weird being in school I had to say that I couldn't do sport anymore because it wasn't one of my chosen subjects and also I didn't do sport in Iceland so I don't have to do it anyway. That's a good thing I've never really been the sporty type and well now I'm pregnant I got have to do sport.

After school that day I went round Ezra's. I'm always going round Ezra's I feel like I should just move in with Ezra, I mean my parents will only kick me out when they find out I'm pregnant. As me and Ezra sit in his flat I cuddle up to him, we sit talking about the baby like always and he asks if he's came up with a first name for the baby of it's a boy.

"Yes" I tell him with a smile "I was thinking Kayden Ezra Fitz" he smiles a me and replies "I love it" I'm glad he agrees with the name so now we have the names picked for if it's a girl or a boy, so the names where Hope-Alison or Kayden-Ezra. I'm starting to get excited about this baby now and can't wait to be a mom.

(End of Aria's prov)

**So guys what did you think. Let me know read and review the next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. The check up,

**So this chapter will go more into Aria's pregnancy. And more into Ezaria's relationship. It will have a Aria prov and Ezra prov.**

(Aria's prov)

So today is my check up Ezra is coming with me he always does the doctors don't know he's my teacher they just thing he's my boyfriend of course. Ezra and myself can't wait to see our baby again though we won't find out the gender yet as it is still to early, I have school first of all today. So school then doctors then to stay at Ezra's for the night, my parents think I'm going to be staying at a friends house though.

Being ad school was very tiring. Tiring because I was pregnant and tiring because school always was tiring, I couldn't wait to just go and see my baby, mine and Ezra's baby. Me and Ezra had been dating for at least four months now, he's always there for me and he's just perfect. I hope i do Spend the rest of my life with him, maybe even marry him one day. Me, him and our child our own little family it would be perfect and amazing.

So I sit in class just drawing and doodling. I'm in English which is the class Ezra teaches I do like English but I have other things on my mind like my unborn child and the thought of my parents finding out also the fact that someone as been texting me and my friends using the the letter A. It can't be Alison because she's dead isn't she, things like this make you think though, what if Ali isn't dead what if she's alive and ran away from something.

What would Ali run away from she had the perfect life and good friends. All these texts are making me and my other three friends think that Alison is alive though and we are actually trying to find clues to if she could still be alive, we haven't found any yet bit the texts this A person sends us are the secrets that only Ali knew, then again Ali would end the text Ali, not A and the number wouldn't be unknown. I am worried for me and my friends, but also for me and my little family.

(Line break)

(End of Aria's prov)

(Ezra's prov)

I'm Ezra Fitz and I'm 24 years old I'm a English teacher at Rosewood high and I'm about to be a dad. My girlfriend is 16 and is my student her name is Aria, I didn't know that when I first met her, but love is love and I love her and our baby. Today me Aria and bump have a doctors appointment to check on the small bump that Aria as at to see our baby, though we won't find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. I don't care want the baby is as long as they are healthy and I'm apart of their life, that's all that matters.

I'm teaching right now and I'm actually teaching the class my Aria is in. I can tell something is on her mind as all she is doing is doodling and drawing in her book, I'm sure she will tell me later what's on her mind as she can't tell me right now, Aria knows I worry about her but she thinks it's sweet, why wouldn't I worry about her though, she's my life and carrying my child, we are a family after all and I love her with all my heart.

I can't wait for the bell to go for end of class and let my students leave before leaving myself and going to see mine and Aria's baby. Aria won't get a lift with me though incase anyone sees her so I'll probably meet her there and her friend Spencer will drop her of, but after seeing our baby Aria is coming back to mine for the night so she will get a lift of me the, we haven't been dating for long but I'm thinking of asking her to marry me.

Obviously I'd need to get an engagement ring first before I ask her to marry me. I planed on going engagement ring shopping this weekend when I also went shopping for things for mine and Aria's baby as I was going to get some white clothing for the baby as boys and girls can both wear white, once we know if the baby is a boy or girl we are going to go shopping for everything else in either pink or blue including the crib, mosses basket, pram and car seat. I only live in a flat but it's big enough to fit the babies things into.

As soon a the bell goes I say bye to my students and say that I'll see them tomorrow. Now it's time for me to go so I can meet Aria dm we can go and see our baby, I collet my books and jacket before heading out to the car park towards my car, I'm really excited now, I know Aria will be as well, we will be seeing our little one soon. I start to drive towards the doctors where the appointment is seeing Spencer's car in front of me, Aria most of noticed that I was driving behind her as she turns around and smiles at me, I smile back.

Once Spencer and myself have parked up. I see Aria and Spencer getting out of Spencer's car and heading towards the door, knowing that's my sign to get out of my car and head towards the direction Aria and Spencer just walked, Spencer only goes with Aria to make it look like it's Spencer that's going with her and it's just a fate that I'm there to, even when Aria gets called in Spencer goes with her and then I go after five minutes as Spencer opens the door for me. It was like that at every appointment which I think is a good idea incase people from school are ther.

Once the appointment is over and we know baby Fitz is doing ok Aria and Spencer leave first making an appointment for when Aria is able to know the babies gender and an appointment for another three weeks, I walk out after five minutes and head to my car, as I sit in my car now all I do is wait for Aria and Spencer to come our before I drive near Spencer's car so Aria can sneak into my car, we always do the same thing, but I'm glad Aria is staying at mine tonight.

(End of Ezra's prov)

(Line break)

Once Ezra and Aria had got back to Ezra's apartment they sat on the couch and put a silent movie on. They both loved silent movies, as they watched the movie they ate their favourite vegan take out food, Ezra still wondered what had worried Aria in school earlier and Aria was happy A hadn't texted yet, but A had all night to text, A could text at any moment, any time, any day, any night, A would just strike when you least expected it. After all the first text Aria and her three friends had got of A had been right after their other friends funeral. Well what they thought was her funeral anyway.

But now Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna didn't know if Alison was dead or alive. They wondered how A knew their secrets when they where only secrets Ali knew, they wondered what A would do to get to them. Aria was the one that worried the most she had the biggest secrets, she was the one dating her teacher, she was the one pregnant. To be honest Aria just wanted A to stop and wanted Ali back. She wanted everything back to normal.

Aria cuddled to Ezra as they watched a silent movie. Every ten seconds Aria would look at her phone to see if she had another text of A , still non but there was still time. She wondered if A knew she was pregnant and wondered if A knew then how did A know. Aria looked up at Ezra and smiled as Ezra kissed the top of her head, Aria didn't need to worry she was safe, Ezra was there and no one could hurt her as Ezra wouldn't let her.

Once the movie had finished Ezra picked his girl up and carried her to the bed handing her one of his t-shirts, the t-shirt she always wore to sleep in. Once Aria had changed and cuddled back into her Ezra she fell asleep, she had, had a busy day today and was exhausted, being pregnant and being 16 was hard work, Aria was only a child herself and in five or six months time she was going to have a child, Aria knew she was going to have to grow up fast and knew she would have to get ready for sleepless nights.

Ezra watched as Aria slept. He loved to watch Aria sleeping she always looked peaceful and she did snore a little bit but Ezra didn't care, he love Aria and everything about her, he couldn't wait to ask her to be his wife, he wondered if she would say yes, he couldn't wait to go and get the engagement ring this weekend and he couldn't wait to ask her, all he had to do was plan when he was going to go down on one knee and ask his Aira to be his wife

**So that's the second chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review, let me know when you think Ezra should propose and let me know if I should bring A into it fully, also let me know if you think that all four girls should see Alison but only think it's their imagination.**

**If you want to follow me on twitter you can follow me on TwihardGleek or RDCRPG . RDCRPG is a twitter role play group based on my fanfic is A still here and anyone is welcome to join it. Thanks agin for reading and reviewing this fanfic if you do I like to know wahy you the readers think :).**


	3. Will you marry me

**So this is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it and hope you like the way Ezra proposes. **

(Ezra's prov)

So it's Saturday morning and Aria just went home to her parents. She's coming back to mine tonight though she's just perfect. I'm going to go shopping today and I'm going to go and buy the engagement ring, as well as things for the baby. I'm thinking of proposing to her tonight but I don't know how I'm sure I'll think of something though. I laugh because Aria's just texted me apparently her norther just called her fat. Aria is not fat she's pregnant but her brother doesn't know that.

I get dressed and head out of my apartment to my car. I don't know where I'm going to go shopping at just yet but I think I will go to get the engagement ring first, I'll have to pick a nice one, one that shows my love for her. Yes I know Aria is only 16 and won't be able to wear the engagement ring all the time but it shows my love for her, it shows I'll be with her for the rest of our lives and that's all I want. Me, Aria and our baby together forever.

I sit in my car and begin to drive to the shops. The first shop I go to is a ring shop and look at the engagement rings, as I'm looking I see one that's a heart shape and it's diamond. I decide that I'll have it and pay the person behind the counter for the ring. I look at the ring once it's in the box and smile I think Aria will like this ring, well I hope she does, I hope she says yes. I walk back to my car and drive to a baby shop.

As I park out side the baby shop I start to get excited. This is really happening I'm about to go into a shop and by things for a baby, not just any baby my baby. I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad, I hope I'm a good dad and I hope my child will love and look up to me. I hope Aria's parents if they find out don't get me arrested, yes I'm Aria's teacher but we met before I knew she was my student, I hope they would understand that and it hope they don't hate Aria. She needs her family.

(Line break)

As I walk around the shop I can't help but want to by everything I see. Everything is so cute but I can only get white things, I look around and end up getting at least five pieces of clothing from one part of the shop, little outfits that say I love daddy and little outfits that say I love mommy, they are white with yellow writing on them with red hearts. I feel like they are the cutest things for my child, I get a hat and mits, baby grows and baby vests. I hope Aria will like them.

I even end up buying a teddy bear for the baby. Once I'd bought everything I head back to my car and head home, I look at the time and see it's 4pm Aria will be here in a hour I better start cooking the meal I'm going to cook, I also have to work out how I'm going to ask Aria to marry me shall I do it the normal way or make it more romantic by hiding it somewhere. I could put the box with the ring in it on our puddings that would be romantic. Yeah I think I'll go with that idea. I decide to myself as I begin to cook.

As I cook there's a knock on my door so I look at the time it's nearly 5pm so it could be Aria. I walk to the door and opened it surprised when I see it is Aria and she's crying but also as a suitcase, I start to worry before letting her in and hugging her close, what's happened to my girl, did her parents find out she was pregnant, did they know I was the dad. I needed to find out but didn't want to ask her just yet.

I let Aria sit on the couch before going back to making our food. I kept worrying about her as I cooked, why was she so upset, she hadn't stopped crying yet and it worried me death. I hate seeing Aria upset and if anyone as hurt Aria they will be sorry, very sorry. Though I won't do anything to them except have some words with them. Aria as only just told me about this A person so I am trying to find out who A is.

(Line break)

As I keep looking I look over at Aria. She has changed into the t-shirt of mine she likes to wear but is still crying. I finish cooking the starter and put a two glasses of water on the table before placing the plates down and walking over to her and help her up letting her know that dinner is ready before we go and sit down and start to eat. I look up at Aria who is enjoying the food, I'm glad she is enjoying the food mind as I am to.

Once we both finished our starters I go and get the main course and place them on the table before sitting back down across from her. She smiles at me and I smile back, Aria has cheered up a little bit now and I'm glad she as but I'm still worried about why she was so upset. As we eat we begin to talk as I put my hand across the table to take her head and look into her eyes.

"Aria babe, why where you crying when you arrived here" I ask her. Then she tells me and I'm shocked at what she tells me.

(End of Ezra's prov)

(Aria's prov)

I got home from Ezra's and the first thing my brother Mike says is "Aria your getting fat aren't you". What a cheek I think to myself before thinking no I'm pregnant not fat, my family can't find out I'm pregnant or find out Ezra is the dad I wouldn't want the hurting Ezra, I love him and nothing will ever stop that, I look back at Mike and shrug my shoulders before going up to my room to admire my growing bump.

As I sit in my bedroom I'm on the phone to Spencer we are having a good talk and mention about my baby. Spencer still wants me to call the baby Sparia and I just laugh telling her "Spencer you can't call a child Sparia they would get bullied at school". Spencer laughs down the phone before agreeing that I'm right but then says "at least put my name in the babies name somewhere" I give in and say "fine but I'll have to ask the babies dad first". As I'm on the phone to Spencer I'm unaware that my brother is outside my room listening to my talk, until he bursts into the room, while I'm still talking.

"Your pregnant!" Mike practically shouts as I talk to Spencer. I look up to see my brother stood in my doorway before I gulp realising he had been listening to mine and Spencer's talk. I look back down as Mike walks to my bed and sits down. "Please tell me it's a joke Aria" he asks me and I shake my head seeing his mouth drop "who's the dad" he asks me. I know I can't tell him that the babies dad is the English teacher so I decide to lie "I don't know" I tell him "some guy from Iceland I think" I continue. Mike hugs me before asking "do mom and dad know", I look at him shaking my head "no".

After mine and Mikes talk I'd told him not to tell our parents and I go downstairs to make myself a drink. I wonder if my mom and dad are going to work it out that I'm pregnant now or if they will just think I'm fat like Mike first had, I sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen after making myself a drink. My mom and dad aren't in the kitchen thankfully as I put a hand on my growing bump again unaware that Mike is stood behind me. I'm glad Mike knows to be honest, he's my brother and I never keep things from him.

Mike had put a hand on my growing bump and was talking it saying "hello little one I'm uncle Mike" I laugh at my brother thinking it's cute but we didn't realise our parents had just walked in, that was until they where stood right behind us. "Aria Montgomery" I hear my dad shout, it makes me jump my dad as never shouted as loud as that before "yes dad" I ask him "why is Mike talking to your stomaching calling himself uncle Mike" my dad asks and I look at Mike "it was a joke dad, Aria looked upset so I wanted to make her laugh" Mike lies but our mom can tell he's lying.

After my mom and dad have shouted at me and asked me who the babies dad is where I tell them the same I told Mike my dad tells me to go and pack. I can't believe my dad is actually kicking me out and my mom isn't doing anything about it, "where am I suppose to go" I ask my dad "I don't care where you go, your not staying under my house while your pregnant" he tells me and I start to cry as I run upstairs and pack before going back downstairs as I ring Spencer to come and pick me up.

On d Spencer as came and picked me up I say bye to my mom and my brother as Spencer helps me with my thing. Once I'm in Spencer's car she asks me "where am I taking you" shorty, she says it trying to make me laugh and I do laugh a little bit as I keep crying and reply "Ezra's please". I know I can't stay at Ezra's all the time though so I ask Spencer "ask your mom if I can move I to yours please but don't tell her why but you can tell her that my dad kicked me out". Spencer tells me she will ask her mom about me moving in and I smile as she pulls up outside Ezra's.

"Thanks Spence" I tell my friend "team Sparia forever" I let her know and she nods "I'll text you and let you know what my mom said ok" Spencer tells me and I nod "thanks again" I tell her and shut the door of her car and she beeps her horn as I walk into the apartments to go to Ezra's. As I arrive outside Ezra's door I knock and wait for him to answer still crying as I keep waiting. Once he opens the door he looks at me and I start crying more.

I sit on Erza's couch after changing into the t-shirt of his that I like while he keeps looking at me. He's cooking and the food smells amazing I can't wait to eat. Once he puts the food and water on the table he walks over to me helping me up, as he let's me know that dinner is ready. I sit dome and start eating this food is amazing, once we finish the starter Ezra gets up as he goes and gets the main meal.

Once Ezra sits back down he looks at me and smiles. I smile back I have cheered up a little bit now which is good, as we being to eat her reaches over and takes hold of my hand as he looks into my eyes. "Aria babe, why where you crying when you arrived here" he asks me. So I begin to tell him everything, his mouth drops open shocked as I tell him what had happened to me earlier that day.

(End of Aria's prov)

(Line break)

(Ezra's prov)

I can't believe Aria's dad kicked her out who does he think he is. Yes he's Aria's dad but Aria is pregnant where does he expect her to live, once me and Aria have finished our main course I bring out the pudding that as the engagement ring box on top of it, I'm worried about asking her now but she will know I'm here for her. As I turn around I see Aria on the phone she's talking to Spencer and is smiling more. "Tell your mom thanks a Spencer I'll see you tomorrow" I hear Aria say, that must mean Spencer's mom is letter Aira live there, I'm glad about that.

Once I sit back down Aria says bye to her friend and I place the pudding on the table with the ring facing her as she looks at it and I smile. "Why is there a hoc on top of the pudding" she asks me "open it and find out" I tell her, as I watch Aria open the box I smile to myself "is that what I think it is" she asks me "will you marry me" I simply reply with a smile. As I wait for her to answer I keep smiling looking at her then she replies "yes I will marry you"

So ms and Aria are now engaged. Once me and Aria are finally finished our food we go back to the couch and cuddle, Aria keeps admiring her ring and I tell her she doesn't have to wear it all the time as I hand her a chain that she can put the ring on for when we are at school and Aria nods taking the chain and putting it around her neck. Aria smiles and cuddles to me falling asleep, tomorrow she will be moving in with Spencer and her family, at least Aria will be safe.

I sit watching Aria sleep for a bit until I carry her to my bed laying her down. Once I've tucked Aria up under the covers I get changed for bed myself before getting into bed and holding Aria as I fall asleep, as I lay in bed sleeping I smile I'm gals Aria said yes and I'm glad Aria is ok, I'm sure everything for me Aria and our baby will be fine and I'm glad Spencer's there for her. Aria told me that Spencer wants her name in the name of our child somewhere and I think that's a good idea. I cuddle closer to Aria after a while as I begin to snore.

**And that's the next chapter up. Hope you all liked it and don't forget to review, let me know what you think should happen next with Ezra and Aria and let me know what you think Spencer and her family should do. Also do you think Alison should show up in one of the chapters. Also what do you think of they way Aria's family reacted. **

**And remember if you wanna contact me follow me on twitter RDCRPG you can ever join the RPG if you want. Thank you for reading my story :).**


	4. What to do

**This chapter will mostly be about Aria and where she's going to live now her dad as kicked her out she will spend the morning and a bit of thr afternoon at Ezra's as it will be a Sunday. So this chapter is Sunday morning and the next chapter Sunday afternoon/night. But readers I need your help. What should Spencer and her family do, please let me know or I won't Be able to continue this fanfic.**

(Aria's prov)

I woke up the next morning in Ezra's arms. It's Sunday which jeans school tomorrow, I still can't believe my dad kicked me out, how could he, why dies he hate me so much just because I'm pregnant. At least I have my mom and Mike who care about me, and of course I have Ezra.

I can't believe he asked me to marry him last night. I look at my phone no texts of A or of Sprncer, I wonder if Spencer as asked her mom yet I wonder what she said to her mom and I wonder what her mom replied. I put my phone back down and smile as I look at the chain around my neck, I'm Ezra's fiancée and Ezra's my fiancé thus doesn't seam real.

I watch Ezra who's still asleep but then decide I need the toilet so have to clim over him. As I get to the toilet I smile more to myself, being pregnant makes you pee more defiantly, this won't be the first or last one of the day I'll probably go about 50 more times, I always do. As I come back from the bathroom I check the time it's only 7am but I'm hungry, that another thing about being pregnant I seam to eat more.

As I make myself some food I watch Ezra who is still sleeping. I decide to have some lucky charm cereal as it's my favourite. Though I'm hoping I'll get pancakes when Ezra gets up. Ezra makes awesome pancakes, they are actually better then my moms and that's saying something. I just hope this baby doesn't make me eat meat, I could never eat meat ever. I'm to much of a vegetarian but I'll eat vegan food sometimes.

As I eat my lucky charms I keep watching Ezra he's just turned on to his back and is still fast asleep. Spencer still hasn't got back to me yet on if I'm aloud to stay at hers or not, I really hope mrs Hastings has said yes. Spencer 's mom is like a mom to me, me and Spencer always where with each other when we where younger I even called Mrs Hastings mommy Hastings and Spence called my mom mommy Montgomery, it was the same for each other's dad's I'd call hers daddy Hastings and she'd call mine daddy Montgomery. We even classed each other's siblings as siblings

I keep watching Ezra who is still fast asleep. I've finished my lucky charms now and I'm washing up, once I've finished washing up I hear Ezra's house phone ring so I throw a pillow at Ezra who wakes up and goes to the house phone to answer it. I think I must be Ezra's mom on the phone cos he doesn't look happy to be talking to whoever it is and well, Ezra and his mom they don't really get along just like me and my dad.

(Line break)

Once Ezra had finished talking on the phone he walked over to me and kissed my cheek. It was now 8am I smile up at Ezra who smiles back as he hugs me, I really want to know who that was on the phone but don't know if I should ask or not. Ezra keeps looking at me and I just smile before I decide to ask.

"Who was that on the phone" I ask him.

"My mother" he replies. How was I right I wonder what his mother wanted I look at him as if to say tell me more.

"She's coming to visit me tomorrow" he tells me. That means I'll have to be careful if I come round to Ezra's tomorrow I've never met his mom but I don't want her asking questions, Ali would know what to do in times like this I wish she was still here, I could just ask Spencer what she thinks though she's bound to have a good idea after all she is the clever one out of team Sparia.

"That will be good" I tell Ezra but I can tell he thinks differently. What couldn't be go about seeing your mom, I wonder if I can meet up with my mom without my dad knowing and saying something stupid, maybe I'll text Mike later and ask him to ask my mom if she wants to meet up, but say to Mike to make it like he wants to go somewhere with her and then I could meet them there, that would be the better idea.

I sit on Ezra's couch I watch as he's just started making some of his awesome pancakes. I haven't told him that I've just had some lucky charms as I am still hungry, well actually the bump is still hungry, I check my phone there's still no text of Spencer, she's probably still asleep lucky person that she is. I decide to text Mike my plan. Once Mike as texted back I smile Mike's reply was.

_**Sure sis how about tomorrow after school me, you and mom and the brew. Sound like a plan? Miss you and love you x -Mike**_

Mike always knows how to make me smile the goofball that he is. I'm glad he misses me and of course he's going to love me I'm his sister after all, I wonder if they are wondering where I stayed last night, Mike never asked me so they must think I stayed at Spencer's, I wonder if my dad's calmed down, I wonder if my dad misses me. There's only one way to find out. I reply to Mike.

_**Yes bro the sounds like a awesome plan made my my awesome younger brother. How was dad this morning? Does he miss me? Is he regretting what he did? Love and miss you too x -Aria **_

I wait for Mike to reply as Ezra finishes the pancakes and brings about four over to me. I smile up at Ezra "thanks babe" I tell him, he smiles back at me before replying "your welcome honey". As I eat my pancakes I keep checking my phone to see if Spencer as texted or Mike as replied, the only text I have is of Mike and it reads.

_**I know I'm awesome and as for dad, he went up to your room to wake you up then remembered he had kicked you out. I asked him if he missed you and he said he misses the old you the one that wouldn't mess their life up and wouldn't get pregnant. So I called him a jerk for kicking you out x -Mike **_

So my dad went to my room and then remembered he had kicked me out. He doesn't miss the me I am now but misses the old me, the old me had pink in her hair, the old me lost her best friend, the old me is someone I never want to go back to. I don't miss the old me, I like the new me and if my dad wants to be a jerk like Mike said then let him be a jerk. I'm glad Mike is sticking up for me, I miss my brother so much and it's only been like what not even a hole day since I got kicked out yet.

(Line break)

It's now 10am I've just finished my pancakes and Ezra is now washing up. I look at my phone still no text of Spence, she will of just woken up though knowing her, she'll have some breakfast then ask her parents if I can stay, well she'll mostly ask her mom as Spencer's dad will of gone to the office, even though it's a Sunday. Mr Hastings spend most of his time at the office as he's a lawyer. Mrs Hastings is a lawyer as well, maybe I can get some advice about maybe doing something about my dad kicking me out, the Hastings would help me after all.

I'm still waiting for Spencer to text me it's only 10:30am she better hurry up and let me know. I mean I can't stay here tomorrow because it's a school day and night, that means I can't stay here tonight either. I do need to know if I can stay at Spencer's though, I mean if it's a no I could always as Emily or Hanna but then it would be explaining why I need a place to stay so they could ask their parents. Rosewood is such a small town and anyone could find out my secret but the only person I'm worried about finding out us this a person.

If a stands for Ali then Ali won't be dead, but I went to her funeral so if she isn't dead then who's funeral actually was it. Things like that freak me out, I have to keep telling myself Ali is dead it was her funeral you went to no one else's and this a person is just some mean joker trying to make you think their Ali. It still as me wondering though. As I keep an eye on the time I watch tv, hopefully Spencer will text soon. I hope anyway.

It's 11am now. I'm still waiting for Spencer to text, hopefully it won't be to long and hopefully it will be a big fat yes. I look over at Ezra who just smiles at me so I smile back. Ezra's smile is so cute, did you know that. Ezra's smile also makes me smile, his smile can light up a roo. I could keep talking about his smile but then you would get bored. I don't really like this show I'm watching on the tv it doesn't really make any science I'm sure there's better.

It's nearly 11:30am and hey Spencer as finally text me I open the text to read it and it says.

**Cliffhanger. Right readers you decide what Spencer's text says or I can't continue this story. And for anyone who reviews as guest, thanks and everything but please check my reviews as there is something on there for you of me. Anyway read review and have your say on what the text should say thanks. **


	5. Thank goodness for the Hastings family

Spencer's text says.

**_Hey Aria my mom said you can stay for as long as you want I had to tell her why though- Spence x._**

So I'm going to be staying at Spencer's her mom is so kind no wonder I love Spencer's family more then I love my own right now. Sparia forever you know team Sparia are awesome though according to Spencer Ezaria or Ezria are awesome. Thats what's Spencer calls me and Ezra, Ezra doesn't know that though.

Spencer said she would be picking me up at between 12:30pm and 1pm. I look at Ezra and smile at him he smiles back at me before walking over to me, I look up at him and kiss his cheek and he hugs me.

"Spencer is picking me up between half 12 and 1 Ezra" I tell him.

"Ok babe" Ezra replies with a smile before lifting me up.

"What are you doing Ezra" I ask him giggling.

"Carrying you to my bed. Why?" He smiles as he asks.

"Cos I'm to heavy to be lifted up Ezra. I'm pregnant remember" I tell him.

"Your not heavy" he replies.

Once Ezra as put me down on the bed he gets on next to me and cuddles me. I cuddle into him and close my eyes feeling safe, I know that Spencer will be here soon and I know that she will text me. I'm very tired but I think that's just the pregnancy making me tired, then again it's Sunday and I have school tomorrow, Ezra's mom is coming to see Ezra and I'm meeting my baby brother and my mom at the brew after schooling will be good to have a catch up I think.

Well it's now 12:20 and Spencer's just text to say she's on her way. I can't wait to see my best friend I hope Spencer's mom actually does understand why I'm staying and understands that it's all thanks to my dad to why I've been kicked of of my family's home, it wasn't my choice I didn't ask for this you see.

_**Hi Aria is Spencer I'm outside Fitz' place now - S :) **_

So Spencer as just texted me to say she's outside it's only 12:26 so she's about four minutes earlier then the time she actually said but that doesn't matter at least now I can have some team Sparia time with Spencer. I kiss Ezra's cheek and get my bag with my things before heading out to Spencer and her car, I get into the car and smile at my friend.

Spencer smiles at me and I smile back at her after putting my bag in the backseat and getting into the front seat. I look at Spencer and Spencer looks at me before we both start laughing, why we both started laughing I don't know it's just something we always do, we always end up laughing when we look at each other.

"Thank you for asking your mom Spence" I tell my friend.

"That's ok Ari" she replies to me

Spencer drives of to her house and I can't wait to get there even though I've heard that Spencer's sister Melissa is back. I'm just glad I've got the likes of Spencer and her family looking out for me, I'm glad I have a friend like Spencer I couldn't ask for a better friend you see, I'm just scared incase anyone else finds oo out about the pregnancy at that I'm now living with Spencer. I mean I don't want this A person finding out but this A person finds out everything and I don't know how.

Once we get back to Spencer's house I hug Spencer's mom. Spencer's mom tells me that everything will be ok, I hope she's right I hope everything will be ok she only knows I'm pregnant she doesn't know who the babies dad is though and she never will. I hate keeping secrets from my friends and their family's it's good that Spencer knows though.

(Line break)

So the room I'm sleeping in is Melissa's old room because Melissa as the barn. I think the barn would of been best for me I mean when the baby comes I don't want too keep the Hastings up all night with the baby crying but I think Mrs Hastings said she's going too get something sorted about how my dad treated me when he found out, that's what I love about Spencer's family they are lawyers and they mostly always win.

Spencer as said she wants to help me buy things for the baby I've told her she doesn't have to though but she said she wants to help her best friend look after her niece or nephew. I do find that sweet she wants to help me and my child that's why Spencer is my best friend, well one of my best friends, I wish I could tell Emily and Hanna and I wish Alison was here so I could tell her but she isn't here and I can't tell my other to friends.

I put I'm things in Melissa's old bedroom before going to sit in Spencer's room with Spencer. Me and Spencer sit talking for ages and I show her the ring that Ezra asked me to marry him with, she's excited for me but reminds me that I can't marry him yet,, I let her know that I know that and we both laugh before going downstairs for a drink and something to eat.

Me and Spencer sit in the kitchen to eat. Spencer's mom comes in and hands me some papers I read through them and they say that my dad has to pay me money while I'm living with the Hastings so that they aren't keeping me as it's my dad's job too keep me. All I have to do is sign the papers then Mrs Hastings is going to deliver the papers personally to my dad and make sure he reads them while she's there.

(Line break)

Me and Spencer go back too her room while her mom goes to my parents house to hand my dad the letter. I hope my dad pays attention to the letter and says that he will pay, it's like I do need his money I suppose, it's like I can't expect the Hastings too buy in food that I like if they don't like the food I like so the money of my dad could help with that as well as clothing me and my child.

Me and Spencer sit in her room watching tv as we wait for Spencer's mom to come home and tell us what my dad said abut the mooney and to see if he's also signed the papers I really hope he as he better of anyway. I mean I know my mom will give me money if I ever asked her and so would Mike.

Me and Spencer are watching a really funny tv show when her mom finally comes home she shouts me down and me and Spencer go down. Once we arrive down stairs Mrs Hastings smiles at me and tells me that my dad as agreed to give me money to feed and cloth me and the baby once they come, I'm glad he's agreed to that he must miss me and love me as he is willing to do this.

Spencer and I are now back upstairs in her room watching tv again we are both glad that my dad as agreed to what the papers have said and that he is going to give me money. The amount of money he's giving me is $1000 every month that's more then enough money to feed me and cloth me I think, well it should be I hope anyway.

It's getting late now and I'm really tired now and me and Spencer have school in the morning and so we have to be up early. I go to my room and get into my pjs before getting into bed and reading a book till I'm ready to go to sleep. Once I'm ready to go to sleep I put my book down and turn the light of closing my eyes.


End file.
